A variety of devices may become unaware of location-specific information needed to perform operations. For example, one non-limiting use of location-specific information includes connectivity information to establish or re-establish a wireless network connection. When a wireless-network device (such as a personal computer (PC)) awakes or resumes from a standby power state, the device will attempt to reconnect to a wireless network. For devices connecting to a wireless network in an unknown location (e.g., a Wi-Fi network operating according to one of the standards of the IEEE 802.11 standards family, such as IEEE standard 802.11-2007), however, the amount of time needed to reconnect to a wireless network may be as much as 2-3 minutes to perform a scan for available wireless networks in vicinity of the device, identify the appropriate network to re-connect to, and establish the connection with the wireless network. Further, the connection process may need additional time for user involvement to authenticate to or select the appropriate wireless network. A significant amount of the connection time process may be consumed by performance of a wireless network scan, even if the user is aware of the wireless network Service Set Identifier (SSID) or has another device connected to the wireless network.